


finding family

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Homophobic family, Hurt/Comfort, I listened to this is home by cavetown while writing this, Non-Binary Logic | Logan Sanders, Non-Binary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Transphobic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: blood doesn’t make a family. one day, Logan and Remy will make it away from here and build their own home.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Losleep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	finding family

**Author's Note:**

> Logan uses they/them pronouns, and Remy uses xe/xem.

“One day, we’ll find a way to get out of here.”

It was four am; the two were stargazing together, having sneaked out of their houses; Logan glanced over at xem, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about, starshine?”

Remy gave them xyr crooked smile, making Logan’s heart glow. Xe kissed their cheek before answering, “We can’t live like this here. We’ll never be accepted, we’ll never be safe. I'm scared, Logan. I’m  _ scared _ .” Xyr voice, usually so strong and confident, broke. Carefully Logan removed xyr sunglasses and wiped a stray tear away with the pad of their thumb.

“I’m scared my parents are gonna find out about us, or maybe just about me, and they’ll kick me out of the house or send me to conversion therapy. I don’t have anyone I could stay with, you parents would do the same to you. I just want us to be safe.” Xe were shaking, tears streaming freely down xyr face. Logan opened their arms, and xe buried xyr face in their chest, still sobbing. “It’s so difficult sometimes. I don’t know what to do.”

Logan held xem close, thinking deeply. Finally, they whispered, “It’s just like you said. We’ll find a way to get out of here. We’ll build our own home, find our own family together. We’ll live in an apartment together, and at night we’ll bake things together and watch movies and go on dates on days we don’t have work.” They watched xem tenderly, cupping xyr cheek and brushing over xyr cheekbone with their thumb. “We’ll have the simple, little, things there that we don’t have here. We’ll have our bookshelves and plants, and you can wear anything you want without any panic attacks. We’ll make new friends who we can trust, you can buy the pet rats you want, and I’ll always be there for you when you need me. Your family won’t be here to compare you to your siblings and make abhorrent remarks.

“I’m not one to make many promises; there’s too many variables and factors, the world is constantly changing in trillions of ways every half-second, and I am frightened of making a vow I cannot keep. But I will promise this, because it’s one of the few things I can guarantee for sure; we’ll get out of here, and we’ll find our home.”

Remy stayed silent long enough for Logan to start worrying that they had said something wrong. Startled, they realized Remy was holding back tears.

“It’s okay to cry here, twilight. I know, they all taught you for years that it was ‘unmanly’ or whatever to cry, but that is bullshit.” Remy choked a little at the unexpected swear, the corner of xyr mouth quirking upwards. “Feeling emotion only makes you human. It’s okay to cry, Remy.” 

Cry xe did, resting xyr cheek on Logan’s shoulder while tears streamed freely down xyr cheeks. “I need to ask - what did I say wrong?”

Remy looked at them, eyes shining. “Oh god, Logan, oh no. You didn’t say anything wrong. It’s just…” xe cleared xyr throat. “You promise?”

Logan gave xem the soft, star-strewn smile they saved just for xem. Reaching out to take xyr hands, they looked at xem in xyr black eyes, like the night sky, or inkwells that delicate feather quills should be dipped in to write love letters and poetry. 

_ Remy was poetry _

“I promise you, Remy. I promise, raindrop.”

Xyr eyes filled with tears. Shaking, xe leaned closer into Logan, deliriously laughing and crying. They held xem tightly, running their fingers through xyr hair.

“I love you, specs.” Remy murmured, xyr cheek pressed against Logan’s chest.

“I love you too, dearest.”

“We’re gonna get out of here no matter what it takes, okay angel?” Remy looked up at them uncharacteristically serious. Melting at the look in xyr eyes, they watched xem softly, not even noticing how widely they were smiling. The pale pink blush was just visible on Remy’s skin in the moonlight, making xem look more beautiful than anything in nature or any work of art. 

“We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, snowfall-and-stars, and on discord, winter#0972


End file.
